How Do You Know?
by Justforfun28
Summary: Jane struggles with her sexuality and Maura tries to help. I do not own the show or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know, Maur. Honestly. Sometimes I think yeah, maybe. Other times I'm just not sure. How do you know? Like, how did you know for sure it was something you would like to do?"

"Like to do? What do you mean?"

Jane picked at the label on the side of her beer as she contemplated briefly what she wanted to say. She had never talked about this with anyone but this is Maura. She was different. Taking another swallow of the liquid courage in her hand, she leaned forward to place it on the table in front of her. Rubbing at the scars on her hands, she let out a deep sigh. "What if you think that's what you want but then at...you know...go time, you just can't do it? How do you know you would like being with a woman if you never have before?"

"Well, who would you prefer to see naked? Vincent or Nina?" Maura smiled and batted her eyes

"Oh, good one Dr. Isles! Making jokes at my expense when I'm trying to be all deep" Jane reached over shoving her lightly as they both laughed.

"That was not even cool. Now I'm going to have nightmares of Korsak naked" the detective laughed taking another sip of her beer.

Maura waited a moment before answering. "For me it wasn't really difficult. I am attracted to people in general. I think for me it's more of a chemistry thing. Intercourse is just a natural progression of that attraction" She studied Jane for a moment as she continued to rub at her scars. It was a rare thing for Jane Rizzoli to talk about her feelings, especially involving sex. The M.E. knew she had to proceed cautiously to avoid Jane shutting the conversation down.

"What is it that you find intriguing about women that is causing these thoughts?" The doctor was working hard to control her breathing and her rising level of hope. She had known for quite a while now that she was slowly falling in love with her best friend but had actively locked those feelings away not knowing that there was a chance her feelings may eventually be returned.

Jane glanced up at her briefly before shaking her hands out and dropping them on her knees. Rubbing them on her thighs she looked at Maura thoughtfully. "Uh...a few things. I'm just not sure if it's like a normal thing women do. You know..like comparing themselves to women they see as attractive or if it's something more. Maybe it's just appreciating a woman's effort to take care of themselves, you know? I mean, I'm obviously not repulsed by men. It just feels like there is always something missing. That could be because I haven't found the right man yet though, right?"

"Perhaps. Have you ever thought of experimenting? " she asked, her eyes skimming over dark curls.

The brunette groaned and covered her face with her hands. Pressing her head back against the couch, she mumbled "That's pretty much the problem. Why are we even talking about this? Let's watch a documentary or something".

"Jane" the blonde cocked her head and smiled gently at her friend

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" the detective groaned as she glanced at Maura noticing her arched brow. " It doesn't really matter, Maur. It's not going to happen. Even if I wanted to, which I'm not sure I do, there is no way to do it without potentially hurting someone or exposing myself to any number of crazy diseases. I can't just pick up someone at a bar. What if I get them all worked up then find out that I don't in fact want to touch them? That's gonna make them feel really good".

"What if you were able to explore in a situation where the other person knew exactly what to do and let you just do whatever you wanted?"

"Like a prostitute? Maura - I'm a cop!"

Jane watched in part fascination and part incredulous disbelief as Maura tilted her head back and laughed out loud. Her eyes took in the deep honey colored curls that lay gently on her shoulders, trickling down to her breasts. Jerking her gaze upwards again, she took in the tendons that stood out on that long beautiful neck and the flush on the doctor's cheeks as she ...mocked her..what? "Great! Now you're laughing at me! Look I'm just going to go, okay? Just forget we talked about this."

"No, Jane! Wait! I didn't mean a prostitute! I would never suggest that to anyone let alone a police detective." Maura grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, still smiling. "I just meant a safe person in a safe environment where you could explore your feelings at your own pace".

Reaching forward she picked up Jane's bottle and pressed it into her hand again waiting until she sat back and took a sip. "Would it help you if I told you what I find attractive about a woman?" Maura spoke clearly but quietly.

Butterflies erupted inside of the detective. Glancing up and briefly meeting the doctor's eyes before looking away again, she smiled. "Is it our charming wit and dry humor?"

Laughing lightly, Maura reached out and gently shoved Jane's shoulder. "Initially, no." Maura let her gaze roam over her best friend as she contemplated what drew her to Jane. "It's the confidence they show when they enter the room. It's the muscles covered by smooth and soft skin." Maura barely seemed to notice that her hand was smoothing down Jane's bicep as she spoke, causing goosebumps to rise on the detective's skin. "It's the swell of a firm breast or the curve of their waist" Jane swallowed hard as her eyes met darkened hazel ones. She could feel moisture pooling in the seat of her jeans.

"It's the.."

"It's the way they look in a tight dress or the way they move in a pencil skirt that doesn't even reach their knees." Jane interrupted, turning to face the doctor more fully. "The shadow of their cleavage. The way their legs look in those ridiculous high heels." The detective smiles as she watches the grin stretch across Maura's face. They just look at each other for a moment, gathering comfort from their friendship.

"I love my heels, Jane. They are actually quite comfortable, not ridiculous in the least." She said, smiling and picking up her wine glass where it sat next to Jane's favorite beer. The brunette just grunted softly, smiling to herself.

Relaxing back into the cushions, Maura contemplated her friend. Hesitating briefly before replacing her glass, "Jane, let me do it" she said quickly before she could change her mind. Biting her lip she watched with wide eyes waiting to see Jane's reaction.

"Do what?" the detective responded, confused.

Maura chewed on her lip as her mind raced. Reaching for Jane's hand she gave it a tug. "Come upstairs with me, I want to show you something".

Still confused, Jane grabbed her beer and followed Maura to the kitchen where they deposited their drinks in the sink before heading upstairs. "Maur...what are we doing? I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"This is more important. Just give me 10 minutes then, if you prefer, we can watch a movie instead." Maura said, biting her lip again at the possibilities that lay ahead knowing that it could go very badly but also knowing that if it went well, it would go very well.

Leaving Jane for a moment, Maura turned the light on in her walk-in closet returning shortly with three silk scarves that she deposited on her night stand. "Maura, what are you doing?" Jane questioned, looking at the scarves curiously.

The doctor picked up one of the scarves.

"Maur? What are you doing? What are these for?"

Running the silky material of the scarf through her fingers she looked at Jane, her eyes silently pleading. Chewing on her bottom lip again, she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Maura?" Jane reached for her wrist and pulled her towards her. Seeing her anxiety, the brunette tried desperately to piece the puzzle of the last 20 minutes together. Thinking over their conversation, her eyes widened as understanding dawned. Seeing this, Maura quickly tried to explain. "Please, Jane. I want to do this for you. Just listen to me for a minute, ok? Please?" Maura looked at her with her head tilted slightly and a look of such honest pleading that Jane swallowed her response down. Nodding her head, she indicated for the doctor to continue.

Licking her lips, Maura continued. "You want to know if you are really attracted to women. I'm here, Jane. You can trust me. I want to do this for you. That is...if you think that I'm attractive enough. I want you to be comfortable. These are for you to use, if using them will make you feel more secure in your explorations. You can blindfold me so I can't see you or what you are doing, tie my hands me so I can't touch you until you're ready, silence me so I can't call your name...whatever you need Jane, I'm here. Tonight, I am yours if you want me. Then tomorrow, if you choose, we can act like none of this ever happened. Please, Jane"

The brunette stared at her for a long moment as the blonde searched her face for any clue to what she was thinking. Pushing her back slightly, Jane stood up, watching carefully as Maura's face fell before she quickly schooled her features.

Twisting a scarf tightly in her hands, Maura tried to mask her pain at the rejection and put on a bright smile. "Ok, well we can always just watch a movie then. I think it's your night to pick?

Ignoring Maura as she began to prattle on about a documentary she had recorded, Jane gently unwound the scarf from where it was wrapped around Maura's hand. Moving behind the blonde, she had lifted it over her head and was busy securing it around the doctor's neck before Maura realized what was happening and stopped talking. Jane's pulse rate was through the roof as she moved the scarf until it covered Maura's eyes. Making sure it was tied snugly, she moved to stand in front of the M.E. again.

"Jane?" Maura questioned breathlessly before feeling one lone finger press against her lips. She shivered as Jane leaned in close and whispered huskily in her ear, "shh...no talking or I will have to use another scarf". Maura bit back a moan as moisture rushed to her core.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane slowly circled around her, admiring the tightness of her outfit and the curves it so aptly put on display. The deep neckline of her blouse had drawn the detective's gaze all day as well as the slit up the side of the snug skirt that reached nearly to mid-thigh. Tearing herself away from the eye candy the doctor always provided had been growing more and more difficult. If she were to be perfectly honest, she didn't wonder nearly as much about her sexuality when she was around any other female that wasn't Dr. Maura Isles.

She stopped behind the doctor again. Maura seemed to be holding her breath in anticipation. Shaking off all of her past qualms, Jane brushed honey blonde hair to the side and nuzzled in a little closer to Maura's delectable neck. "Breathe, Maura. This isn't going to work if you don't keep breathing." Letting out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, the doctor made a valiant attempt to relax her body.

"Good girl" Jane nipped her earlobe with her teeth causing Maura to whimper with need.

"Anything I want? Is that the deal? Anything I want because tonight you are mine?" she whispered pulling the collar of her blouse to the side and dropping kisses along Maura's exposed shoulder. Jane's words caused the blonde to visibly tremble. Biting her lip, the doctor could only nod as she felt heat rush through her veins. She had expected the detective to be unsure and perhaps even tentative but that wasn't how this seemed to be going. She felt a little like Jane was stalking and she was the prey. An intense feeling of anticipation was coiling deep inside the doctor causing her to be slightly dizzy with the effect.

"Mmm...you taste so good" Jane licked a line up her neck as her hands slid around in search of the buttons of her blouse. Continuing to bite and suck at the sensitive spots on her neck, the detective slowly unbuttoned the M.E.'s blouse, brushing each new section of exposed skin with her thumb. Reaching the bottom, she pulled it from her skirt and slowly parted the fabric, letting it fall freely from Maura's shoulders leaving her standing in an emerald green lace bra that only barely concealed the nipples standing erect and pushing against the material. Scooping up the blouse, Jane took a second to drape it carefully over a nearby chair. Moving back she wrapped her hands around the doctors waist and drew her tightly against her. Running her hands across her taut abdomen and up her sides she gently traced the lace along the top of each breast.

"These breasts, Maura. I've lost entire hours at work pretending to do paperwork when all I can really think about are these and what I would do to them if I had a chance. Maura moaned, reaching back and digging her fingers into Jane's thighs. Indulging her for a moment, Jane cupped both breasts, thumbing each nipple before pinching them sharply through the thin material.

"Jane!" she gasped, arching up into her touch.

"Mmmm. I want to hear all of your noises. Every whimper and moan. I want to know what you like and which touches drives you crazy." She pulled the fabric covering one breast down and kneaded the mound as it spilled into her hand. Testing its weight against her palm, she squeezed gently. As her scar scraped against a taut nipple, Maura called out. The rough skin felt so good against her sensitive breast.

"You like that, don't you?" Jane's voice had deepened and was causing havoc with the doctor's need. It was like she could feel every whisper, every confession, every taunt deep down in her center. Already her clit was pulsing and she was having a hard time staying still while Jane played her body like a well loved instrument.

Releasing the clasp of her bra, Jane lowered the straps and let the garment fall to the floor. Filling her hands with the firmest yet softest skin she had ever felt, she pulled her back against her. Pinching and pulling the peaks of each breast, Jane grinded her center against the doctor's ass. Maura gasped and pressed tighter against her. The brunette had to bite back her own moan as erotic images flitted through her thoughts...visions very similar to the current situation. She wanted so much to rip off the blonde's panties and shove her skirt up as she bent her over and took her right there. Having Maura blind and at her mercy though was intoxicating. Burying her face in those golden tresses, Jane let the doctor hear her groan.

"You smell so good, Maur. I love it when you spend the night with me and leave your scent all over my bed." Maura turned her head slightly and leaned into Jane giving her more access to the length of her neck as Jane traced the tendon there with her lips. Sliding around to stand in front of the doctor, she slowly kissed down to the tip of one breast, licking the rosebud nipple and biting down gently before curling her tongue around it and drawing it into her mouth.

Maura whimpered loudly as Jane sucked and bit at her overly sensitive breasts. She couldn't help but wind her fingers through wild dark curls, holding the detective to her as she trembled from the attention the brunette was giving her.

Drawing back only enough to look at the glistening nipples that were tight with desire, Jane was amazed at Maura's reaction to her as well as how incredibly turned on she was by the gorgeous woman in her arms. "Maur...you taste so good." she bit at the tip of her right breast while pinching and pulling at the left. "I could stay here all day".

The M.E. bit back a moan as she felt Jane kneel in front of her, her hands reaching behind her searching and finding the zipper on her skirt. She shivered again as she felt the fabric loosen then fall around her ankles, leaving her standing in an emerald green thong that left little to the imagination.

Scarred hands grasped slim hips as Jane swallowed hard at the sight of Maura in barely there panties. She was so overwhelmed by desire that she had to rest her head against the doctors abdomen for a moment as she worked to control her emotions. Feeling Jane's hands trembling against her hips and her unsteady breath against her tummy, Maura knew the detective was struggling. Her imagination ran rampant with possible reasons. Not having enough information to come to a firm hypothesis though, Maura just patiently ran her fingers soothingly through dark curls.

Leaning forward, Jane tenderly kissed the skin right above the elastic band holding up the very tiny panties. A moment later, the doctor felt hot puffs of air on the material covering her clit that she was certain was hard and swollen. Whimpering, she held very still giving the detective whatever time she needed. Smoothing her hands down Maura's exposed backside, the brunette let her fingers lift and separate while massaging the firm mounds. Continuing to explore, her hands grasped where cheek met thigh and pulled the doctor closer. Brushing her fingers over her wet center, she enjoyed the sounds coming from the blonde as she traced the moisture trickling down inner thighs. Nuzzling her nose into the dampened fabric, Jane inhaled the scent of Maura's arousal before sucking gently. Heat and want pulsed through her as Maura gasped and tightened her grip on her hair. She could feel her own need soaking her jeans through the boy shorts she wore underneath. Hooking her thumbs over the elastic, Jane swept the fabric down and away, exposing dark honey blonde curls that were wet and glistening. Groaning, she took a moment to just look over the gorgeous woman before her. "So beautiful" she said watching as the pale skin flushed. Teasing the clit that was peeking out boldly from the pink and swollen folds with her tongue, the detective took her first tentative taste of the woman before her.

Maura whimpered and moaned as her clit was teasingly flicked before Jane's tongue made a wide path, parting her folds as it went. Fluid gushed from her core and she cried out again as a clever tongue lapped at the wetness. Suddenly, Jane was standing and whipping the scarf off of Maura leaving her blinking and disoriented.

"This experiment is over" Jane rasped, dropping the scarf to the ground and turning away towards the bed. Maura paled at her words and stood there shocked, humiliation and hurt washing over her at the force of her rejection.

Pulling the comforter back and off the bed, Jane turned around to see the devastation on Maura's face and her heart fell. "No, Maura. I didn't mean it like that" She said, pulling the blonde against her tightly and drawing soothing circles on her back.

Not being able to stop the tears, Maura buried her face into the crook of Jane's neck.

"Maur...shh...Maur...I just meant that I no longer have any doubts. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else. I don't want to do this without you though. If you want me, that is. I mean...I want to do this together...if that's what you want. No blindfolds..no restrictions. I want to share this with you...all of it" Jane's words were confusing even to her own ears and she cringed as she waited for an answer. Not getting one right away, she started rambling.

"Oh geez..if this was really just for me and you aren't interested, it's fine! No big deal..we can watch a movie. Yeah..a movie sounds good." she tried to move away from the arms that held her tight but instead felt lips press against her own and hands twist in the curls at the back of her neck.

Only taking a second to respond, Jane kissed her doctor back wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against her. Maura demanded entrance to her mouth and was quick to sweep her tongue letting it duel with the detectives before exploring the rest of her mouth. Jane groaned from deep within as her hands wandered down to curve around firm and perfect buttocks, using them to pull Maura impossibly closer. Sliding one jean covered thigh between her legs, Jane pressed against the doctor's core pulling a whimpering moan from her.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Jane smirked as she pulled away from the kiss

Yanking the detective back to her, Maura placed another fierce kiss on her lips before whispering "That would be a yes, Detective Rizzoli. As I said, I am yours to do with as you please".

Stroking her hands over the naked skin before her, dark eyes met and held hazel ones. "Just for tonight?"

"Tonight and every night" grasping the hem of the detective's shirt, she drew it over her head and flung it away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Than you for all of the reviews :)**_

Jane pulled her close, kissing her deeply while moving them both towards the bed. Maurra let her hands roam over as much bare skin as she could, tracing muscles with her fingertips before sliding them up strong but feminine arms, over firm shoulders and down to cup the detective's cotton covered breasts. Breaking free from their kiss, Jane gasped as Maura gently pinched each nipple. The doctor peppered kisses across the brunette's bare chest, occasionally swirling her tongue over a sensitive area. Jane threaded her fingers through golden tresses as she tilted her head back to give the M.E. more access. Maura moved her lips over tantalizing skin, nipping and sucking until she suddenly found herself flat on her back with Jane on top of her.

Jane straddled her waist as she gazed down at the woman below her. The vision of the doctor laying there naked, her normally perfect hair tousled and spread against the satiny sheets, caused Jane's heart to race even more. She could feel her desire pooling and running down her thighs making her jeans slightly uncomfortable She wasn't quite ready to take them off though, nerves fluttering in her chest at the thought. Pushing down her anxiety, she focused her attention fully on the beauty before her. "You are so amazing" the detective breathed out as she leaned forward and nuzzled against the blonde's chest. Sliding one jean clad leg between toned bare thighs she rocked herself against the doctor's core. Maura groaned as she pushed up against her seeking some relief for her swollen and needy clit.

Filling her hands with the beautiful breasts before her, Jane fondled them while kissing the taut tips. Keeping her eyes on Maura's face, she slowly licked around one rose colored bud enjoying watching the emotions flitting over the M.E.'s face. The blonde's eyes rolled back in her head when the detective bit down, tugging lightly, then curled her tongue around and around soothingly before biting down again.

Maura's heart raced and she whimpered as her nipple was encased in the hot, moist, wonder of Jane's mouth. She could feel the moisture gathering between her thighs and knew it was evident on the detective's leg where it rocked and grinded against her. As Jane's mouth and tongue bathed her breasts, and her leg rocked against her core, Maura could feel the pleasure coiling deep within her. Sliding one hand into wild dark curls, she slid the other down to grasp Jane's tight round ass as the detective's rhythm increased.

"Jane! Please, don't stop! Oh..ahh!" Feeling the heat engulf her thigh, Jane pulled back just far enough to watch with rapt attention as her lover arched her back and lost herself to the orgasm that ripped through her. She soaked up every little whimper and moan, every quiver of her muscles, and every tremble that rippled across her bare skin. She watched in fascination as a lovely pink flush spread over Maura, covering her breasts, traveling up her neck and flooding her face before she finally collapsed back against the mattress. Still catching her breath, she pulled Jane to her and buried her face in the crook of the detective's neck.

The next hour was filled with exploration and love making until Maura lay spent trying to recover from her third orgasm of the night. The detective was incredibly skilled with her tongue and that didn't even begin to describe how creative and strong her long fingers were. Maura was still catching her breath when Jane kissed her way done the doctor's body until her head was even with Maura's core.

The doctor bit her lip as her legs were again parted. While she had been an active participant so far, Jane had been relentless in her single minded focus on discovering every little bit of the M.E.'s body. It was endearing to a point, but Maura had yet to get the detective fully naked and she was getting close to begging. She had waited so very long to get her mouth on her and was committed to finally getting a taste tonight. Every time she reached to remove her clothing though, the brunette doubled her efforts to distract the doctor.

She whimpered as her folds were parted and the cool air touched her sensitive skin. Waiting to feel the detective's touch, she was surprised when long moment's later she was still waiting.

"Jane, what are you doing down there?" Maura propped herself up on bent elbows and looked down at the brunette between her legs

"Nothin" she said, pulling her folds open a little further as she gazed intently at Maura's core.

"All of the sudden this feels a little too much like my annual exam"

Jane snickered as she looked up and met twinkling hazel eyes. "If the doctor is looking this close during your annual then him and I are going to have some problems" They smiled at each other before the detective renewed her vigil.

"Seriously though, Maur, have you seen you down here? You're so beautiful" swiping a finger over her clit, Jane watched in wonder as her center flushed a darker pink and her sensitive clit began to harden again. "Mine is nothing special..maybe not even nice to look at, but yours…." she huffed out a sigh before briefly flicking the swollen clit with her tongue sitting back to observe the doctor's body react to the stimulation. "I love seeing you like this, Maura. I love seeing what I do to you with just a simple touch." Brown eyes met and held darkened hazel ones, trying to convey everything she was feeling without saying the words.

Closing her eyes briefly at the intensity of the detective's gaze, Maura pulled her close and into a passionate kiss. When they finally had to break for air, she dropped one more kiss on the detective's lips before murmuring, "Jane, please, let me taste you. Let me make love to you. It's my turn now"

Groaning and pulling back, Jane gazed up at her again in wonder and swallowed hard before looking back down at her flushed folds, looking unsure. Feeling butterflies of anxiety in her chest and neck, Maura became worried. "Jane? Whats wrong?"

Jane looked up at her with her bottom lip pouting just a little. "I want to kiss you so badly, and feel your mouth on me, but I don't want to miss anything on this end while I do."

The doctor giggled with relief. "You had me worried!" she laughed as sat up and pulled the detective to her. "How about 2 out of 3?" she said winking at Jane before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Jane deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Grasping the detective firmly in her arms, Maura rolled them both over until Jane was under her and she was straddling the detectives thighs. Pulling back, she sat up and grinned triumphantly at the woman below her. Jane chuckled slightly at her she focused on the breasts before her. "While I am impressed at your strength, this view is pretty amazing too" she rasped as her hands reached to tweak already hardened nipples.

Smacking the brunettes hands away, Maura laughed lightly. "My turn, detective, and I believe you are overdressed". Nipping each nipple teasingly with her teeth she slid down so that she was between the detective's legs. As she reached for the boys shorts that was the only barrier left between them, she was surprised to feel Jane tense. Pulling back she looked up at her questioningly. "Jane? Is everything ok?"

Unsure, the detective took a moment to meet her eyes. Finally looking up she searched her face until she seemed to find what she was looking for. Sighing softly she brought the doctor back up to her and kissed her lightly.

"What's wrong, Jane? Did I do something you didn't like?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Maur. You are perfect" she kissed her again not wanting the doctor to feel one moment of doubt. "It's just...well, I've never actually...you know….with anyone before."

Maura looked at her, her head tilted in confusion "You can't mean you've never had intercourse before?"

"No! Of course I have! I've just never...it's like we never get that far. After I take care of them, they usually fall asleep."

"Oh! You mean.."

"Yes, ok? Yes. I've always kind of just taken care of it myself later" her face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to cover her face with her hands.

Maura was too quick though and pinned her wrists beside her head against the bed. "Are you saying no one else has ever given you an orgasm?" Jane flushed a deeper red and just nodded. Maura smiled brightly before dropping down to kiss her softly letting her tongue slowly caress the inside of the brunette's mouth until she felt the detective relax. "Jane, you never have to hide with me." she murmured against her lips, before licking a path up to her ear. Nipping at the tender lobe, she continued whispering hotly into her ear. "Those men were selfish and not worth your time. They didn't deserve a minute with you. You are gorgeous my friend and should be cherished for the amazing woman that you are." Claiming her lips again, she kissed her deeply. "I intend to do that as often and as thoroughly as I can get away with. I am so happy that I will be your first, Jane. I can't wait to own every single one of them from now one." Hazel eyes met and held brown eyes that had darkened with desire.

Jane blinked back tears as their lips met again. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's neck letting Maura's words soothe and calm her until the anxiety turned to passion and she moaned, letting her arms relax, as the doctor kissed her way back down her body.

Maura slowly removed the now soaked boy shorts and threw them to the floor, not sparing one thought to where they may land. Finally able to sweep her eyes over the full naked form before her, she let out a shaky breath. "Oh Jane, you are the perfect one" she kissed the inside of her wet thighs and breathed in deeply the scent of her arousal. She paused, enjoying the small sounds Jane was making as the doctor's fingers combed through the small patch of neatly trimmed curls, scratching the skin underneath. With just the tip of her tongue, the M.E. gently touched the pink clit peeking out from under it's hood. Jane gasped as the doctor groaned at the taste, quickly diving back in for more of the sensual treat. Maura traced each fold, dipping her tongue to circle her opening before latching on and sucking on a very hard clit. Jane whimpered and writhed beneath her as she continued to nip and lap at her center. Pressing her thumb against her swollen clit, Maura pushed her tongue in as far as she could searching for that rough spot deep inside that would send the detective over the edge.

Trembling hard, Jane could feel the orgasm building inside of her. With part fear and part relief that it was finally happening, she tangled her fingers in golden curls tugging Maura in closer to where she needed her.

"Come for me, Jane."

Ignoring Jane's cry of protest at the separation, Maura pulled back slightly before sucking her clit deeply into her mouth while plunging two fingers into the detective's slick channel. She smiled against hot skin as Jane went completely stiff before screaming her name as wave after wave of bliss claimed her. Maura pulled her fingers out and lapped up as much of Jane's juices as she could while softly stroking her down from her high. Kissing her way back up the detective's body, she curled up next to her with an arm around her waist.

It was long moments later before those gorgeous brown eyes finally opened and focused on her. "Hi there" Maura whispered smiling at her beautiful lover.

"Hi yourself." Jane's gaze swept over her not failing to recognize the supreme satisfaction reflected in her expression. "You're pretty impressed with yourself, aren't you doc?" she asked nuzzling in a little closer.

"Mmmm….you have no idea Detective Rizzoli. I've waited a long time for that and it was worth every bit of the wait." she winked smugly at her. Jane flushed slightly but smiled, flashing her deep dimples as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Love you, Maur".

"Love you too, Jane"

Maura relaxed against her and had almost drifted off herself when Jane spoke again.

"Hey, Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 2 out of 3...what were you talking about?"

Maura's eyes blinked open as she struggled to remember with a brain fuzzy from exhaustion. Smiling widely as it came to her, she met Jane's eyes. "It means I'm going to do the exact same thing to you again except you will be on top and doing it to me at the same time." Closing her eyes she drifted back into a blissful sleep.

Jane's eyes were wide as she processed that mental image. Suddenly she wasn't really tired anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all of the reviews - I love reading them. :) I posted a new one-shot if you are interested. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Jane towel dried her hair as she stood at the end of Maura's bed. Tossing the towel in the hamper she turned to look at the M.E. still buried under the blankets. Apparently a night filled with amazing orgasms was the one thing that could get the doctor to sleep in past nine in the morning. Smiling wickedly, Jane began pulling the covers loose.

Maura groaned as the cool air hit her bare skin. Trying to bury her head in the covers, she yelped when teeth nipped where her thigh met her firm backside. Trying to avoid more bites she rolled over

"Jane, I'm still sleeping!" She complained, pulling a pillow over her eyes. The detective smiled at the now completely bare doctor. Her nipples were drawn tight from the cool air and Jane licked her lips as she gazed with amusement at her very sexy, adorable girlfriend. Crawling slowly up her body she straddled her with a hand and knee on each side of her body. Leaning down she blew gently on a perky nipple, grinning as the doctor swung blindly at her with one arm, still holding the pillow over her face with the other.

"Wakey, wakey" she teased licking a rosy bud then laughing softly when Maura groaned and took another swipe at her.

Quickly swirling her tongue over a taut tip she bit down and tugged playfully. Growling and throwing the pillow to the side, Maura wrapped herself around Jane and flipped them over. Pinning the detective's hands over her head, Maura glared down at her.

"Are you wanting to play, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane's eyes were wide open and filled with shock. Maura was much stronger than Jane had given her credit for. She struggled to move and claim the top again but Maura didn't give an inch. Her muscular thighs were clamped down on either side of the detectives and her arms had no trouble subduing the squirming brunette beneath her.

"Is that what you want? Well if I don't get to sleep, then you don't get to walk" the M.E. glared down at her trying but failing to hide her amusement. Heat rushed to the brunette's core at the predatory glint in her girlfriends eye. Stripping Jane's shirt off, Maura gazed down at the nude body beneath her before reaching for the scarves still tossed over the nightstand. Pinning Jane's wrists with one hand she used the other to tie the detective's hands to the headboard. Reaching for the last scarf, she smiled down at her lover as she slipped it between her teeth, tying it under dark and wild curls. Jane was too stunned to put up much of a resistance as she watched with wide, lust filled eyes.

"Let's see if you are still smirking when I am done with you" she murmured licking a long line between her breasts as her hand slid down between already wet thighs. Jane gasped and lifted her hips to meet the hand that slipped past her waistband. Maura ran her fingers over damp curls and dipped them briefly into the detective's hot pool of wetness. She circled her entrance a few times enjoying the noises the brunette made as she squirmed in an attempt to get closer. Her tongue drew designs on the detective's breasts as her fingers continued to play deep in her folds. The M.E. was careful to only brush the sensitive bundle of nerves she found there before letting her fingers dance away. She met Jane's eyes and smiled as her lover tried to vocalize her increasing need through her makeshift gag.

Maura's fingers continued their exploration as she bent down to take a perky nipple between her lips. Jane whimpered as the doctor aternated between sucking on and flicking each perky nipple with her tongue. The combination of Maura's mouth at her breasts and hand at her center would have been stimuating enough but being tied up was escalating her building orgasm to a level that was both exciting and terrifying. The detective groaned deep in her throat as finally, FINALLY, Maura pressed against her needy clit before giving it a harsh pinch and sending Jane over the edge.

Smiling with satisfaction at the spent woman beneath her, Maura only slowed for a moment as she very firmly, and without mercy, began rubbing the brunettes over sensitized bundle. Biting down hard on a tender nipple she fought to stay on top of the thrashing detective.

Jane had barely recovered from the first intense orgasm before she felt her body racing towards another, higher, peak. She whimpered as Maura continued to bite down on her nipples, tugging at each tip until Jane bucked beneath her. Heat and desire pounded through her veins as Maura moved more intently against her center. She moaned loudly as another intense orgasm washed over her causing her back to arch almost painfully.

The M.E. watched in amazement as Jane came again before collapsing. She had read about female ejaculation but had not been sure of the validity of the information until now. Stroking the detective's abdomen gently, she looked at her in wonder. "You are so beautiful" she whispered, pulling the scarf down to claim Jane's lips in a kiss full of tenderness and love.

"Maur" Jane whispered weakly "I wanna touch you"

Kissing her cheek, Maura tenderly stroked her jaw. "Not yet, love. I'm not quite done". The brunette whimpered as she felt the cloth being slipped between her lips again. Smiling gently, the blonde patted her cheek affectionately. "Eyes on me love. I want you to watch". Moving up to straddle the detective's waist, the doctor began stroking her own flushed skin. Moaning she squeezed her pale breasts, pinching the enlarged pink nipples between her fingers. Jane's eyes opened wide as she stared at every move those hands made as they continued to pinch and pull. Not breaking eye contact, Maurs slowly ran one hand down over her taut abdomen, through her small patch of course curls, then drove two fingers deep into her hot and soaked center. Jane fought against the scarves securing her wrists as she watched enthralled at the blush of desire making its way over the pale creamy skin of the M.E. Seeing Maura pleasure herself had to be the most erotic act she had ever witnessed. She could feel her own desire coiling tightly inside as she watched Maura thrust against her own hand.

Heart racing, she finally broke eye contact as her intense need became overwhelming. Head tossed back, she lowered herself until she was pressed against the detectives pubic bone. Removing her fingers from within her slick channel, she contined to rock against the detective taking her pleasure while her lover looked on. On the edge herself, Jane lifted her hips pressing harder against Maura, whimpering whenever the doctors core scraped against her hardened clit.

With one final hard thrust Maura came, screaming the detectives name as she collapsed on top of her. Jane pressed her thighs together desperately as Maura's hot juices flowed over her center mixing with her own. She whimpered again at her inability to touch and taste the glorious woman spread over her.

Taking a few minutes to recover, the doctor finally propped her head up, peppering Jane's chest with kisses. Smiling at her wickedly, she pulled the scarf from her mouth again. Kissing her, she lazily slid her tongue in to explore the brunettes mouth. "Mmm Jane. That was amazing"

Her voice rough and even huskier than usual, Jane kissed that evil smile. "So beautiful. That was fucking hot" she murmured.

Maura grinned at her as she circled a still tight nipple with one finger. "Oh, we aren't done yet. I just want to hear you this time." Clamping her teeth down on the nipple in her mouth, the doctor winked at her as she moved on top of her again. Swiping a finger over the wetness coating Jane, she brought it up and popped it in her mouth. Keeping her eyes on the darkened brown ones watching her, she sucked it clean. Pulling it back out, she gave it a final lick as Jane gasped and moaned beneath her. "Looks like I made a mess that I need to clean up." She whispered seductively as she moved down to run her tongue through the detectives fold.

Jane arched as Maura spread her legs and wrapped her arms around them holding them wide. The doctor then proceeded to clean up every bit of moisture with her tongue, delving and swirling around each fold, circling and dipping into her opening and sucking on the tight, hard bundle of nerves until the detective was crazed with desire and need. Curse words and words of begging tumbled from the brunettes lips only interrupted by gasps and deep moans. Even when wave after wave crashed over her, the doctor continued to lap and suck at her intensely sensitive core until Jane lost the power to form words. Plunging two fingers into her swollen and pulsing core, Maura watched as the detective arched stiffly then collapsed again finally passing out. Smiling she withdrew her fingers, moaning as she licked them clean before untying the detectives wrists. Snuggling against her, she drew the blanket up to cover their naked forms before falling back into a blissful sleep, awakening for just a moment when Jane pulled her tightly against her and kissed her cheek.

It was several hours later that the two found themselves in the kitchen making breakfast together, or technically lunch. Freshly showered, they were both in shorts and t-shirts as they worked together making omelets and toast. Jane had recovered well from their earlier escapades although had scowled teasingly at the doctor when the blonde had laughed loudly at the detective's floundering attempts to walk on shakey legs to the shower.

Popping a few slices of bread into the toaster, Jane wrapped her arms around the M.E. where she stood in front of the stove. She nipped at her earlobe as she slid her hands under the blonde's shirt, seeking out the warm skin of her magnificent breasts.

Maura leaned back against her as she grinded her rear end into Jane's groin. Tweaking the doctor's nipples, the detective left open mouthed kisses down the length of her neck.

"Mmm..Jane, we're never going to eat if you keep that up"

Jane slid one hand down to Maura's shorts and tried to slip it in but Maura laughed and pulled away "Jane! We have to eat!"

"We need to just keep food and water in the bedroom so I never have to let you up" Jane playfully swatted her rear end before going back to her toast making task.

"Hey Maur… I was thinking of maybe taking a few days off to spend together. What do you think?"

Maura's heart was nearly overflowing with happiness as she turned to look at the brunette. This whole thing just seemed so natural and right. She smiled and turned back to the stove "I think that's a great idea but what reason will you give?"

"I guess that depends"

Maura plated the omelets and added the toast. Carrying the plates into the living room, she placed them on the coffee table and turned to face Jane. Handing the doctor a glass of milk, Jane pulled her down beside her on the couch.

"On what?"

Meeting the M.E.'s gaze, Jane looked unsure for the first time since the night before.

"It seems kind of early for this kind of talk, but I guess it depends on how serious you are about this. Is this a one time thing? Or are you wanting more?"

Maura started to answer but Jane cut her off again "I mean, I want you to know that I am in this. I want you as my girlfriend, I want to be able to show you off, hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want. I want to be with you and I guess I don't care who knows."

Maura leaned in to say something but Jane started rambling again "If that's not what you want or you're not ready, I'll understand. I know it's fast and I can wait until you are ready."

Leaning in closer, the doctor tried again to interrupt but with no luck. "Seriously, Maur. I can wait. I just don't want to lose you.."

Exasperated, Maura stood up ignoring the detectives continued rambling as she straddled Jane's lap and slowly removed her shirt. Jane's words finally slowed as her eyes focused on the magnificent breasts before her. Lifting the detective's hands, Maura kissed each palm before placing them on her chest. Jane looked up at her with a confusion that made the doctor's heart ache. Pulling her closer she kissed her deeply breaking contact only when air became a necessity.

"I love you, Jane. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I'm all yours for as long as you will have me"

Jane smiled and pulled her back in for another intense kiss. "Is forever too long? Because I love you too, Maur" She murmured against her lips.

"That sounds perfect" Maura smiled

Massaging the soft, warm globes beneath her fingers, Jane smiled and batted her eyelashes letting her dimple pop. "So, Dr. Isles, is this going to be how you shut me up in the future?"

Dropping two more quick kisses on the detective's lips, Maura rolled off of her and sat back down reaching for her plate "Only when my eggs are getting cold, detective". Lunging to tickle the blonde beside her, Jane was interrupted when her phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone, she sighed deeply as she mock glared at her smiling girlfriend who was making short work of her meal, before her gaze again dropped to her naked chest.

"Rizzoli" she answered distracted by those tight pink nipples on top of pearly white skin. Nearly 24 hours of intense love making and she still hadn't had enough. Shaking her head to clear it, she attempted to focus on the caller.

"Oh, hey Frost. What's up?"

Maura only half listened as Jane discussed the newest case they were just wrapping up. "Yeah. She's right here. Let me put you on speaker phone"

"Hi, Dr. Isles. Are you and Jane enjoying your day off?"

Winking at Jane causing shivers to run down her spine, Maura smiled "Immensely, Barold. What can I help you with?"

Jane watched her as she answered her partner's questions. As the call was coming to an end, Jane spoke up again. "Hey Frost, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Since we don't have any new cases, would you please let Korsak know that I'm going to go ahead and take a week of that vacation time he's been bugging me to take?"

"Sure, Jane. Everything ok? You're not sick or anything?"

"No, I'm not sick" Jane smiled at Maura as she pulled her into her lap.

Unused to his partner ever taking time off, Frost continued to question her. "Family ok? What's going on?"

"Well Frost, hypothetically speaking, if you had a topless Maura Isles in your lap would you be going to work?"

"Jane!" Maura gasped and smacked her shoulder

The detective laughed and grabbed the doctor's hands to keep her from smacking her again "What?! I said hypothetically!"

"Oh, man. Well you two have fun and congratulations partner, Maura"

"Thank you, Barold."

"Anything else you need from me Jane?"

"No, partner. Although I may call for emergency food supplies later if I can't get out" Jane smirked keeping the doctors hands firmly in hers as she dropped a few quick kisses on her lips.

"JANE!" Maura laughed attempting to free herself to swat again at the brunette

Hanging up, Jane pushed the doctor down against the couch cushions and pressed herself against her. This time Maura didn't stop the hand that slid down to part her thighs.

Meanwhile, back at the station, Barry Frost sat at his desk shaking his head in amusement until Korsak showed up a few minutes later with a bag of donuts. "Hey, Frost. Want one?" Reaching for the bag, Frost smiled up at him. "I've got some good news and, by the way, you owe me $50 bucks Old Man"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jane and Maura are taking a week off...to spend together." He smiled widely

Korsak stared at Frost for a moment until understanding shone in his eyes. Chuckling, he pulled out his wallet. "About damn time".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing what you all think of my writing. As requested, I've added a little more detail to the previous chapter. This chapter is not nearly as sexy but I wanted to tie in sharing their relationship with friends and family. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Knowing that she needed to talk to her family as soon as possible now that word was out about her relationship with Maura, they scheduled a family dinner at the doctor's house for later that day.

Maura had just pulled the last dish from the oven and placed it on top to cool when she found herself pinned against the kitchen counter. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as Jane pressed her front tightly against the doctor's backside. Maura groaned as the detective licked and nipped down the length of her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point. She arched against her as one hand slid inside her blouse to cup a silk covered breast. Rolling her nipple through the fabric and pinching gently, Jane marveled at how fast Maura's body reacted to her touch.

"Mmmm...Maur..lets cancel dinner. All I want is you"

Maura gasped as her body instinctively pressed closer to her lover as long fingers caressed the soft skin of her breast. Reaching down, her hands wrapped around hard thighs and she squeezed them roughly as her head dropped onto the detective's shoulder. "Jane" she moaned "your family will be here anytime."

Jane slid one hand down and grasped a curvy hip as she ground against her beautiful lover. "I want you much, you're so beautiful" she whispered huskily as she traced her tongue over the doctor's collar bone, biting gently. Finding the slit in Maura's skirt, she traced a pattern on a bare hip, slowly reaching further to brush against the M.E.'s lacy panties. Maura's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as the passion in her veins grew hotter. She whimpered as those clever fingers drew the lace aside to explore her folds. Reluctantly, she pushed Jane's hands away so that she could turn in her arms and pull her in tight for a passionate kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the knock at the door or the key turn in the lock moments later. Simultaneously hearing a loud gasp and a "Damn, Janie!", they sprang apart. Tommy was openly smirking at both of them but Angela's face was incredibly stormy "Janie! What are you doing?" Incredibly thankful that Maura had stopped her roaming hands just in time, Jane froze at her mother's voice. The family matriarch dropped the two bags she was carrying on the floor and began an angry rant. "Years and years of teaching you right from wrong and you still do this?" Jane turned pale as she reached for Maura's hand and held it tightly.

"Ma, listen.."

"No, Janie! There is no excuse for this! I have told you over and over again that we may not have a lot but we do have standards! You don't want to wear a dress? Fine! You want to roughhouse with the boys all the time? Fine! But this? This is unacceptable! How many times do I have to tell you" she said dramatically flinging her arm out to point at the table "that Rizzoli's do not drink white wine with italian dishes! Now go find a nice red wine while I welcome Maura to the family" Angela couldn't hold in her huge smile anymore as she went to hug her second daughter. "Finally, Janie made a move! Welcome to the family, again, Maura! I couldn't be happier!"

"Angela!" Maura laughed and hugged her back.

Jane stood by for a moment in confusion, waiting for her brain to catch up with the conversation. Her heart was racing and the fear that had washed over her when her mother had started yelling was still lingering. "Wait, what? Ma! You knew? You scared me!" Jane said loudly as she watched Angela and Maura embrace tightly, both smiling and laughing.

"Oh, come on Janie. You really thought I would be upset by this? I've been praying for it!" She gathered her daughter into her arms. "We finally have a doctor in the family!" She grabbed Jane and kissed her hard on the cheek before pulling Maura into the hug and kissing her as well. "I am so happy for you two!" Letting the smile drop from her face, she took a step back, "I was serious about the wine though..we need red". Laughing with relief, Maura went to get it as the doorbell rang again.

Pulling away from her mother, Jane pointed at her as she left to answer the door. "There better be some cannolis in there after scaring me like that, Ma, or no pasta for you!" Her heart rate finally returning to a normal level, Jane smiled as she opened the door to let her other brother in.

"Hey, sis, where do you want me to put this? Korsak and Frost asked me to bring it over" Looking at the large gift basket in his hands, Jane nearly choked when she saw it was filled with gatorade and protein bars. Frankie just laughed as he watched his sister's face turn bright red. "Maybe I will just sit it outside of Maura's bedroom door?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Frankie" she sputtered as he continued laughing on his way up the stairs. Turning back to the kitchen she stood for a moment fighting back tears as she watched her mother talking with Tommy and Maura as Tommy gave the doctor a big hug. She was in love with Maura and her family was fine with it. She was so happy she was nearly bursting. "Hey, Tommy, let go of my woman!" she called out as she joined the group again.

When they returned to work a week later it was obvious word had gotten out in the department about her new relationship status. Jane was pleasantly surprised though that the teasing had little to do with her being with a woman and more to do with the disbelief that she had managed to "bag" the Queen of the Dead. No matter what nickname they had given the doctor it was fairly obvious that the majority of the men, and probably woman, at the precinct would give a month's salary for an hour alone with her. She smirked as she thought about Korsak and Frost's gift basket. They may have meant it as a joke but Maura and Jane had put it to good use as they lay spent from orgasm after orgasm. They has spent the week doing hardly anything other than showering, eating, snuggling and exploring their relationship and each other thoroughly. Growing warm from just the memories, Jane refocused on the taunts being tossed her way. Confident that Maura was hers and hers alone, Jane let most of the comments roll right off of her although there were a few she chose not to ignore.

"You know what, Crowe? You're just jealous that I go home with a freaking goddess and you go home with your right hand." The other detectives laughed at Crowe's obvious embarrassment as his face pinked up.

Bringing up lab results that she had just received, Maura had no idea what she was walking into when she entered the bullpen moments later. Stopping near Jane's desk, she finally realized the noise and laughter in the room was at a much higher level than normal and she struggled to concentrate on the information before her.

"Dr. Isles, maybe you can settle this debate for us" Frost smiled at her.

"What debate would that be?" Maura asked finally looking up in exasperation from the paperwork in her hand.

"Oh, come on! Leave her out of this!" Jane sputtered as the jokes continued

"Why, Rizzoli? Afraid the doc here will tell us all the truth? I bet she prefers a real man to your scrawny ass" Crowe sneered, trying to gain back a little face after the hand comment. Maura looked at Jane quizzically, wondering what was going on.

"No, you know what? Fine. Maura, Crowe and his gang of merry misfits here don't believe that you are into me." Jane stood and moved to sit on the edge of her desk closer to where the M.E. was standing. Just seeing her girlfriend calmed her, softening the look on her face. Smiling at the gorgeous blonde, she nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead, Maur. Answer their questions."

Looking around in confusion, Maura noticed the handful of homicide detectives seemingly listening for her response. "In to you?" She focused back on the upset brunette. "And you would like me to respond honestly?"

Ignoring the snickering from the cops around her, Jane took a step closer. "Yep. Go ahead, Maura. Tell them" Jane smiled at her, her eyes beginning to dance with amusement. Maura's body was so finely tuned to Jane's after the past week, that just being near her caused her center to ache with arousal and she struggled to maintain her distance when temptation was just a step away. Seeing the doctor's darkened eyes, Jane raised an eyebrow at her and let her eyes drift over her tightening nipples visible to the detective through the thin fabric of her blouse before meeting her eyes again. Clearly amused by the effect she was having on her, Jane said "Go on, Maura, tell them." Taking a deep breath, the doctor seemed to search her eyes for answers for a long moment before coming to a decision.

Smiling wickedly back at her detective, the M.E. closed the file in her hand with a snap and dropped it onto Jane's desk. "Ok. That is an odd way to put it, but yes, I have been "in to" Jane many times." she said facing her audience and nodding briefly before continuing "I have also been under her and on top of her, and once in front o.."

"MAURA!" Jane flushed lightly interrupting the blonde with a hand on her arm.

"What, Jane? You wanted me to answer them. Did I say something wrong?" she looked around a confused expression on her face as the room erupted in laughter and catcalls. "Damn, Rizzoli! Get it!" was called from the back of the room. Trying to clarify the situation she spoke again "Not all today! I mean it is only 10 in the morning. I've only been "in to" her twice today so far. Although she has been "in to" me a few more.."

"MAURA!" Jane was definitely a little pink now as she pulled the doctor toward her where she leaned against the desk. Battling between complete embarrassment at the amount of information shared and pride that this amazing woman belonged to her, she grinned widely never letting her eyes leave Maura's face as she pulled her between her legs.

Leaning to look around her, the doctor spoke again "In response to your other comment, Detective Crowe, research has proven that men likely only give their female partners an average of 3 orgasms on a good day. With Jane, the average is closer to 7" The room erupted in hoots and hollers again as the men alternated between cackling at the information and no doubt wordlessly evaluating their own averages. Flushed a deep red now even though her eyes sparkled with humor, Jane yelled at the men in the room. "OK, you got your answers now back to work!". She hugged the M.E. tightly to her before reaching for the folder she had been perusing beforehand and handing it back to her.

"Do I even want to know what else has happened here this morning?" Maura asked as she pressed herself briefly against the detective.

"Nope" Jane smiled again as she briefly kissed her cheek before whispering huskily in her ear. "Are you free for lunch though? Maybe we can even up those numbers."

Relieved that her girlfriend was taking the department's teasing in stride, Maura batted her eyes in false innocence. "You want to be "in to" me, Jane?"

Jane gasped as Maura winked at her. "You knew exactly what they meant, didn't you?" she accused as Maura smiled up at her. Leaning in and nipping a tender earlobe, the doctor laughed breathily "I think that balancing the numbers over lunch can be arranged." Pulling away, she met Jane's wide-eyed stare again before grabbing her file and sauntering out of the room, swaying her hips a little more for Jane's benefit.

"Damn. Evil, evil woman!" the detective breathed out in amazement just loud enough for Maura to hear. "Language, Jane."Her light laughter could be heard as she disappeared around the corner.

Moving to sit in her chair, Jane shook her head a little. What had just happened here? Thinking back over the last 15 minutes, Jane tried hard to hide her smile. She had just been 100% played by one Dr. Maura Isles, and 100% publically claimed. And she wasn't mad..not even a little.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmm...I don't know...see what you think and let me know. Thank you for all of the great reviews from the last chapters! Don't forget to check out my other stories too.**_

 _ ****I'm a little stuck with this story. Any ideas of where I can take it next? Would love to hear your thoughts**_

* * *

Maura sat back in her desk chair allowing herself a brief moment of reflection after three days of seemingly nonstop work. She had barely seen her girlfriend since she had left the bullpen amid the laughter of Jane's coworkers. This case had been a rough one and had demanded the full attention of the detectives involved as well as the Medical Examiner. Stretching briefly, Maura sighed before standing and gathering her things together. She couldn't remember a time that she was so thankful for a case to be closed. She was more than looking forward to taking a long bubble bath and spending at least 8 solid hours in her bed, hopefully wrapped in Jane's arms.

As if her thoughts had been heard, the tall and slender detective chose that moment to saunter into her office. Maura could see the toll the last few days had taken on her. The detective had dark circles under her eyes and was wearing wrinkled clothing that had no doubt been spares she kept in her trunk for just this reason.

"Hey, Maur. Ready to go? I thought we could drive home together"

Despite her exhaustion, the doctor smiled at the thought that Jane was planning on spending the night with her. "I would love that, Jane. I can't wait to crawl into bed and would love for you to join me."

Returning her smile, Jane pulled her loosely into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I've really missed you. Nothing I would rather do then spend the night with you and wake up to a naked Maura Isles tomorrow." the M.E. laughed and swatted lightly at the detective's shoulder as she nipped playfully at her earlobe.

Pulling back, Jane threaded their fingers together and guided Maura out the door.

Finally making it to the bedroom and immediately stripping her clothes off, Maura was tempted to forego a bath in order to go directly to bed. The thought of warm, scented water though proved to be the stronger lure and she moved to fill the tub. She had just slipped under the bubbles when Jane walked in.

"Hey, I went ahead and called Ma and asked her to keep Joe again tonight so we can sleep in tomorrow and I also fed Bass" Maura smiled her thanks at her as she watched the detective's gaze sweep over her lingering at different places as if trying to see past the bubbles. Jane's gaze met hers as her fingers began to thumb open the buttons on her shirt. "Is there room for one more in there?"

Knowing that they were both too exhausted to do anything other than hold each other, Maura reached out her hand to the detective and drew her closer while admiring the light of the candles and how Jane's body looked in the flickering light as she shed her clothes. She truly was magnificent and Maura thought about how lucky she was as the detective slipped in behind her and wrapped her arms around the M.E.

Waking the next morning, Jane immediately tucked Maura in tighter against her. Sweeping a hand down the side of the naked M.E. she snuggled in close enjoying the warmth of her skin and the fragrance that still lingered from their bath the night before. She was surprised when the doctor was still sleeping thirty minutes later. It was so rare that she ever slept later than Jane which reinforced how hard the last few days had been on her. Slipping out of the bed, the brunette pulled on a tshirt and shorts before going down to start breakfast.

She was just sliding the omelets onto plates when Maura made her way sleepily into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder. "You made breakfast?" she said, still blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey now, don't act so surprised!" Jane laughed as she turned in her arms and hugged her tightly to her.

"I didn't know you could cook" Maura smiled up at her and kissed her chin.

Smacking her backside playfully over her silky nightgown, the detective laughed again. "I can cook, woman! I just usually choose not to". Maura looked at her omelet dubiously before taking a tentative bite. Chewing it thoroughly, her face lit up as she swallowed. "Jane, this is really good!" Narrowing her eyes at the doctor, Jane smiled and winked at her as her face flushed.

They finished in comfortable silence and Maura reached for the plates to take them to the kitchen and put them in the diswasher. "That was really good, Jane. Thank you" she said coming back into the living room where Jane was relaxing on the couch.

Jane grabbed her wrist as she came close and pulled Maura down to her. Straddling the detective's legs, the M.E. settled herself on her girlfriend's lap. Wrapping her arms around her neck, Maura smiled at her. "Well, Detective Rizzoli, what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure, Doctor Isles, did you have anything in mind? I will do whatever you want" Jane smiled at her, flashing her big, beautiful dimple while her hand wandered up a pale bare thigh.

Maura smiled in delight, bouncing slightly on her lap like an excited five year old. "Really? I get to choose?"

Laughing lightly, Jane nodded "Yep, you get to choose. I will do whatever you want." It was only after the words left her mouth that the brunette realized that opened way too many doors. "You know, within reason" she added hastily. Maura hadn't really had anything specific in mind but Jane's reaction had caught her attention and filled her mind with possibilities. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, she looked pointedly at the detective.

Jane's stomach dropped and her heart rate increased when Maura's smiled turned from innocent to coy to downright wicked in the space of a heartbeat. "What is that phrase you Rizzoli's like to use? No take backs?" Seeing the apprehension growing in Jane's eyes, Maura laughed and leaned in and kissed her. "Relax detective, you will like where this goes. I promise."

Clasping both of her hands, the doctor leaned in and spent a few minutes kissing Jane. She kept it light and teasing, but that didn't keep her from relishing the flavor of the detective. She had missed her so much these last three days. They had not been able to spend anytime together, neither one making it home longer than to shower, change and return to the precinct. She had missed her touch, taste, scent...she had missed all of it. Maura took her time until pulling back for air became a necessity.

Wrapping her arms around her neck again, she leaned forward and kissed along the detective's jawline as she thought of what she wanted to do. There was something that had been on her mind the last week or so and now may be a good time to delve into it. "What I really want to do is for you to tell me some of your favorite things that I do to you." Maura smiled at the quick intake of breath as she swirled her tongue against the sensitive skin right below the detective's ear.

Jane groaned at both the sensation and the question.

"What? No, Maur..I don't.." she gasped as Maura slid a hand down to grasp a round breast, kneading it firmly.

"Please Jane? Tell me" Moaning again as the doctor pinched an already distended nipple, Jane swallowed hard, her mind racing. "Kissing. I love kissing. When you kiss me"

Maura smiled against her lips.

"Mmm. Yes, I love that too. Where, Jane? Where do you love me to kiss you?"

The detective nearly whimpered as a second hand joined the first, one on each breast now. They went back and forth between kneading her entire breast and rolling and pinching her now very hard and sensitive nipples.

Threading her fingers through honey blonde curls, Jane pulled Maura in closer as she claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. Sliding her tongue against the doctor's, she licked deep into her mouth pulling a moan from the M.E. "Here, I like it when you kiss me here." she husked. Maura groaned as the kiss deepened and she fought to win control over it. She loved their give and take, but this time she wanted to control what happened. She wanted Jane to let go. She wanted her to beg.

Leaving wet, open mouth kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and back up to her ear, Maura whispered hotly against the tender skin there. "Anywhere else?"

This time, Jane did whimper as the doctor's fingers began pulling at the hem of the detective's shirt, drawing the fabric up to expose her amazing abdomen.

Understanding now how this game was going to work, Jane raised her arms and allowed Maura to remove her shirt entirely.

"I like when you kiss me here" She drew a finger shakely down between her breasts. Smiling at her and keeping her eyes on the detectives, Maura followed the same trail with her tongue, pausing to suck on the warm skin as she slowly made her way down. Swirling her tongue at the base of her breastbone, she kissed it before raising an eyebrow and waiting for Jane.

The doctor's hazel eyes were nearly black as they held the dark chocolate eyes of the detective. "Here, Maura. I love it when you kiss me here" she whispered as trembling fingers touched rigid nipples and shakily circled them as the doctor looked on with interest. Jane's blood pounded as the doctor's eyes seem to turn almost feral as they focused on her breasts. Licking her lips, the detective curved a palm below each breast and lifted them slightly letting her thumbs continue to stroke over the pointed tips as she moaned at the sensations shooting through her. Dropping her head against the back of the couch, Jane felt rather than saw when the doctor leaned forward and pulled one of Jane's thumbs between her lips. Sucking and nipping at it, she pulled another whimper from the detective as a flush moved across her chest and her nipples tightened even more. Finally letting her thumb go she gently pulled Jane's hands away and let her own take their place. Lifting firm and beautiful breasts she tenderly kissed each tip before wrapping her lips around one nipple and repeating the same pattern she had used on Jane's thumb. The detective's hands wrapped themselves in her own dark curls as her back arched in pleasure. The warmth of Maura's mouth and the way her tongue teased one nipple and then the other was making Jane's center ache with need. She could feel it pulsing against the seam of her shorts and it was making her crazy. Her hands clenched and Jane fought to keep them from pulling Maura closer and taking control.

Tenderly kissing each now red and swollen tip one more time, Maura pulled back and watched Jane. She was magnificent, bare from the waist up. Her head tilted back exposing the cords in her neck, her breasts high and proud and flushed from the doctor's attention, muscular arms tight with the strain of not reaching for her, long fingers tangled in dark curls, and well defined abdominal muscles that Maura desperately wanted to trace with her lips and tongue.

"Jane? Where else, Jane?" She prompted again, licking her lips in anticipation. Not being able to help herself, she leaned forward and bit down on her left nipple, letting her teeth scrape over the sensitive skin. The moan that was ripped from deep within the detective made Maura shiver with arousal. Repeating the action on her right breast nearly brought Jane to the edge and the M.E. watched with fascination as goosebumps covered the olive toned skin of her lover It took the detective a moment before she could form any words. Lowering her hands to again cup her own breasts, Jane lifted her head so that she could meet Maura's eyes. Using one finger, she wonderingly touched each nipple feeling the moisture left from Maura's kisses. When she finally spoke, her voice came out even deeper and huskier than normal. Drawing each index finger from her nipples, over the curve of her breasts, they met in the center and traveled together down to her navel. "Please, Maura...kiss me here" she panted as the fingers again separated and traveled along her waistband.

Sliding off of Jane, she settled herself on the floor kneeling between the detective's legs. She took her time tracing her lips and tongue over her girlfriend's delicious muscles enjoying all of the sounds she pulled from the detective as she left open mouth kisses along the way. She could see Jane's hands as they clenched the couch cushions as she struggled to let Maura be in charge. The doctor smiled as Jane's hips began to lift and roll seeking contact of any kind. Knowing that Jane was more than ready for this game to come to a conclusion, she slowly made her way down to her waistband and licked around the edge. Time to make her beg.

"I like it when...you know...when you kiss me...down there" Jane blurted out without any prompting and then blushed with embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow, Maura paused. "Down where, Jane? Tell me" She circled her tongue around her navel again, dipping it in slightly before nipping at the skin there as she waited for her lover to answer.

Jane was so wet and so ready for Maura to touch her that she nearly cried as she tried again. "My...my vagina. I love it when you kiss my vagina"

The blush deepened when she saw the vaguely confused look on Maura's face. "Your vagina?"

"Yeah...you know..down there" Jane said, also confused, as she swirled a hand vaguely over her groin.

"Oh, you mean your vulva!" Maura finally smiled with understanding "Mmm….yes, I like that too". She didn't make any move to continue though and Jane's hips lifted uncontrollably, seeking contact but the doctor had pulled away and seemed lost in thought.

Flushed for an entirely different reason now, Jane's immediate response was deflective and maybe a little impatient.

"Vulva? It's just a vagina, Maur. You know...a hoo-ha..vajayjay..whatever."

The doctor's eyes seem to darken as they lost focus for a moment and her fingers creeped underneath the edges of the detective's shorts. "Mmm...no, Jane...there are so many wonderful and beautiful parts of your vulva." she nearly purred. "Naming just the vagina leaves out so many of the parts that I love the most."

Jane's heart rate picked up again at the arousal in her lover's eyes. She swallowed thickly as she just sat and stared waiting for the doctor to continue. She was only slightly disappointed as Maura crawled back up to straddle her and launched into a detailed description of each part of the female genitalia explaining their function and location. The detective listened intently not so much to what was actually being said but the increasing huskiness of the M.E.'s voice and the arousal growing steadily in her eyes. Her thumb brushed over the pulse at the doctor's wrist and hesitated as Jane felt the nearly frantic pulse rate underneath the porcelain skin. She imagined she could feel the heat of the doctor's core through the layers of their clothing where it rested against her own pelvis. As Maura's arousal grew her hips rocked slightly causing Jane's eyes to fly up and meet the intense hazel ones staring back at her. Dropping her hands down to pale thighs she slid her hands under the M.E.s nightgown, gasping when they found only bare skin. The detective grasped her hips tightly as she pulled the doctor in impossibly closer and lifted her hips to meet Maura's.

Realizing that her "googlemouth" as Jane called it had paused their progress, Maura again slid off of Jane's lap. She looked up and searched Jane's eyes for any annoyance for the delay, but all she could find was desire, adoration, and love. Lifting her hands up to her own shoulders, she pulled the straps of her nightgown down allowing the silky material to slither from her body leaving her nude and vulnerable to Jane's intense gaze. "You're so beautiful, Maur" Heart fluttering she reached for the detective's hips, slowly peeling off her shorts. Pausing only a moment to take in the wonder of a now fully naked Jane Rizzoli, Maura knelt again and leaned forward and kissed her one more time before spreading the detective's legs wide. "I've changed my mind, Jane." Jane's eyes flew to hers and for once she remained silent as she waited for the doctor to continue. Maura focused her gaze on the very wet, pink folds before her, sparing only brief glances through her lashes at the now heaving chest of the detective. Jane's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as the doctor scratched her nails lightly over twitching thighs. "I want to give you a lesson on the female anatomy….with my tongue" Jane didnt even attempt to hide her whimper as her body arched tightly at the first touch of Maura's tongue as it made a long slow path carefully separating both the labia majora and the labia minora before flicking across the detective's clit. As Jane groaned from the sensations and Maura from the explosion of taste, the lesson began.

* * *

 _ **A/N (1-6-18):** **I'm a little stuck with this story. Any ideas of where I can take it next? Would love to hear your thoughts**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, it's me again. Miss me? ;) Sorry for the delay but I was a little stuck with this story-line. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! They were very much appreciated. Let me know what other ideas you have!**_

* * *

The club was already crowded when they arrived a little after 8pm. "Maur, it seems really crowded...are you sure this is what you want?" she questioned plaintively as she nudged her to an empty table in the corner that people were just leaving. A little away from the crowd but still in view of the dance floor and within close proximity to the bar, it was the perfect spot.

Smiling back at the detective, Maura winked "You said my reward could be whatever I chose. This is my choice Jane. I want to dance" Jane slid into one of the chairs still not pacified. Wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing the pout off her lips, Maura chuckled and pressed in close to whisper in her ear "I'm 1 for 1 in choosing what we do, detective. Give it a chance".

Clit throbbing at the memory, a smirk spread across her face. "Alright. That was a really good one. This one though...I don't dance. So how is this going to be fun for me?"

Her voice was low and sultry as her tongue swirled over the detective's earlobe. "You are going to sit here, drink a beer, and watch me. Then, when we have both had enough, you are going to take me home and fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow." Nipping at her ear playfully, she turned sending a sultry wink over her shoulder at the stunned brunette.

Damn, the woman was evil and she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Actually, she didn't even attempt to. Maura's black skirt barely reached mid thigh and clung to her curves as if it were painted on as she sauntered out to the dance floor, the slit in the side going nearly all the way up. The emerald green blouse she wore was cut sinfully low and accented those perfect breasts. Her hair was down in carefully arranged ringlets of curls and her outfit was complete with the knee high black boots molded to her shapely calves. Jane's pulse was already beating hard and she hadn't even started dancing.

"Can I get you something to drink" Jane jumped a little when the waitress arrived at their table. After ordering them both a drink, her eyes sought out her girlfriend again.

Maura moved through the crowd looking for a good spot where Jane could see her.

Jane watched as Maura slowly started dancing to the music, hips swaying and rolling with the beat as she got into it more and more. She couldn't help but notice how her breasts moved as she dipped and turned. She swallowed hard as the dancing became more and more seductive. She had no idea that the M.E. was such an incredible dancer. It should have came as no surprise because of her natural grace, but Jane's jaw dropped at some of the moves Maura pulled out. It was hypnotizing watching her and she could already feel wet heat pulsating between her legs and they hadn't been there an hour yet. Tipping another swallow of beer into her mouth, her eyes glazed over as she imagined all the ways she would fuck the good doctor when she got her home. She loved making love to her but not tonight. Tonight that ass was hers.

Maura's eyes kept meeting the blue eyes of a gorgeous redhead that was dancing sinfully close to a dark haired man. The woman was wearing a tight, short blue dress that cradled her very curvy figure and made her eyes pop and she kept smiling in Maura's direction. Curious, but not interested, the M.E. would smile politely and turn away only to find their eyes meeting again soon after.

She was not surprised at all when she entered the short line for the restroom and turned to find the red head behind her.

"That your girlfriend over there?" The red head tossed her beautiful mane over her shoulder and smiled at the M.E.

"The one at the table in the corner? Yes." Maura grinned proudly

"Yeah, that tall, dark and gorgeous woman that has been staring at you all night." the red head smirked "Figured you were together. So why isn't she out here with you?"

"Jane doesn't dance, she only came because I wanted to come" Maura was relieved that this woman seem to be more curious than anything else and relaxed a little, meeting her eyes and smiling.

"Ahh...I used to have one of those. He would come sit and scowl at everyone while he fucked me with his eyes all night too"

The description was amazingly accurate and Maura couldn't contain her laughter. "Used to have? What happened to him?"

"I got him on the dance floor, then I married him" She smiled widely and gestured to the man that stood across the hall waiting. He returned her grin and winked at her.

Maura had obviously noticed both of them dancing earlier and was surprised by her comment. He was actually a pretty good dancer. Curiosity won out and she turned back to the red head "How did you get him out on the floor?"

Smiling coyly, she leaned in as if to share a secret "I danced with someone else". Stepping back she laughed lightly "I've not danced another song without him by my side since." The doctor tilted her head, contemplating the thought. She had danced in groups tonight, and occasionally in front of someone else but had shied away from any physical contact out of respect for her girlfriend. Maybe she had been playing it all wrong….

Seeing the thoughtful expression, the red head stuck her hand out. "So listen, my name is Cherie and my husband is Danny. This may seem forward, but I assure you we aren't interested in hooking up, cause we don't share like that, but we would be more than happy to help you coax your woman out on the floor."

Grasping the woman's hand and shaking it, the M.E. was admittedly intrigued. "Maura. What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Dance with us" she leaned in and smiled. "Show her what's she's missing" Maura glanced over at Danny to see if he knew what his wife was proposing. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Still a little leary of Jane's reaction, Maura hesitated. "I should probably tell you that Jane is a homicide detective. She isn't currently armed, but I'm not sure what jealous Jane looks like. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

Catching Danny's eyes, they seem to have a silent conversation before Cherie turned back to her. "Ok, let me revise my invitation. Dance with me. Danny will be nearby but I think I have less of a chance of getting decked" she winked at the doctor as Maura tipped her head back to laugh. "Good call! I'm pretty sure Jane would never hit a woman"

"So, just look for me and give me a wink if you are interested and we will come find you the next slow song ok? I guarantee your girl is going to come running" leaving her with a saucy wink, Cherie disappeared into a stall.

Finishing in the restroom, Maura washed her hands and headed out to the floor to find Jane. Making her way to the table, she gratefully lifted the cool drink the detective had ordered for her. "Hey there, I was getting worried about you. Long lines in the restroom?"

Ignoring the question, the doctor wrapped her arms around her neck and dropped a kiss on her upturned mouth. "Mmmmm….I missed you" she murmured, deepening the kiss. Jane was surprised to feel her tongue stroke her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Pulling Maura into her lap, she slid their tongues together as she squeezed the curve of her hip. Letting her hand slide down the detective's chest, she stroked the bare skin between her breasts with her thumb as her fingers curved around the bottom edge of a firm breast. "Maur…." Jane gasped, leaning in to her touch as her fingers found a bare thigh and began making a slow journey towards her core. "Are you ready to go home?" she husked, low and gritty with desire.

"Will you dance with me, Jane?" Maura whispered back

The detective sighed and tried to ignore the sweet look on the doctor's face. "I really don't dance, Maura. I love to watch you though" she tried to soften her rejection. "You look really hot out there and it's driving me crazy. I can't wait to get you home." She nuzzled in and kissed the soft expanse of her neck, her tongue darting out to taste the slight salty taste of her skin. The M.E.'s head dropped back, and she groaned at the detective's touch. Opening her eyes, she caught the knowing look on Cherie's face from across the room. Winking at her as Jane continued to drop kisses on her neck and clavicle, Maura decided to put plan B into action. Time to see what Jealous Jane looks like.

Strolling back onto the dance floor, Maura lost herself in the music until she looked up to see Cherie in front of her as Dance For You by Beyonce was pulsing low and seductive through the club. Smiling into Maura's eyes, Cherie reached for her hips, pulling her in close. "Time to put on a show for your woman" she murmured into her ear. The doctor pictured Jane in her head and nodded slightly, dropping her arms casually around Cherie's neck. Their hips moved in synchronization as they danced slow and sexy careful to leave about half an inch between their bodies. The red head looked at the M.E. with a smirk, "ooo...looks like we have someone's attention" she murmured. Fighting the urge to look over her shoulder, Maura continued to dance careful to maintain eye contact. Cherie turned them a half turn so that their sides were closer to Jane before letting go of the doctor and moving behind her. She again placed her hands on the doctor's hips, pulling her closer as she grinded lightly against her backside. Lifting one of the doctors arms, she lifted it onto her shoulder so it appeared that Maura was pulling her close. Nuzzling into her ear, she whispered "Uh oh, one very jealous homicide detective coming my way. Thanks for the dance, Maura. It was very nice to meet you. Good luck!" Signaling to her husband, Danny immediately swooped in and pulled Cherie into his arms. Cupping her curvy rear end he steered her away from the detective's path as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss seconds before Jane reached Maura.

Continuing to dance, pretending to be oblivious to the brunette's presence, Maura gasped as hands yanked her against a hard, lean body. "Mmm….Jane" she murmured melting against her and threading their fingers together.

Jane was mad. Really mad. And jealous, dammit. But Maura's instant recognition of her without even seeing her as well as her obvious pleasure that Jane was indeed on the dance floor took a lot of steam out of her sails. Pulling the doctor back hard against her front, she moved one set of their joined hands around her torso just below the M.E.'s breasts and held her firmly against her as the other set of hands slid down to a toned thigh and Jane slipped a finger inside the slit of her skirt to brush against her wet panties. Growling deeply into her ear "You are mine. This is mine. All mine, got it? No one else gets to touch this" She pressed her finger against Maura's hardened clit reveling in her whimpers and moans.

Heat and desire rushed through Maura's veins. Her nipples instantly hardened and her core throbbed. She nodded then gasped as Jane bit her clavicle. "Say it, Maura. Say you're mine"

Her knees were growing weak from her intense desire for the woman pressed against her back. "I'm yours" she moaned "all yours". Turning her lover to face her, Jane pressed a hard thigh between her legs and rocked it up against the doctors center. The M.E. gasped at the sensations, barely registering how her skirt had ridden up in the front to accommodate the detective's attentions. Cupping her ass, she yanked Maura closer forcing her to ride her thigh to the beat of the song. She could feel the heat and moisture seeping through her soaked panties onto the denim of her dark jeans as she left wet kisses along her neck. Her hand brushed over a taut breast, thumb idly stroking the protruding nipple. "Oh fuck, Jane! Please!"

"Please what, Maura? Please take you home?" Jane had considered it. She had planned on it, but Maura's reaction to this public display was incredible. Who knew the doctor had a thing for making out in public places? Jane knew there was a risk of being discovered but the knowledge made it more appealing. The hot gushes of fluid on her denim clad thigh told her that Maura found in incredibly arousing as well.

Maura had a passing thought of gratefulness about how crowded the dance floor was and that Jane had managed to angle them towards the back of the club. Jealous Jane was crazy hot and Maura could already feel an intense orgasm beginning to pull low in her abdomen. Their actions were highly inappropriate but no one nearby seemed to notice. No one that is except for one smirking red head who waved as she left the building. Too far gone to wave back, the doctor closed her eyes as Jane gave an overly sensitive nipple a hard pinch. "Yes! Please Jane take me home!"

Maura's skin was flushed and her chest was rising and falling with her quick breaths. Her eyes were glazed with lust and she was very close to begging. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision before looking up into the dark chocolate eyes of the woman she loved. "I don't think so, Dr. Isles. You want to come out on the dance floor and let someone else touch what is mine? Then you will get fucked on this dance floor like the naughty girl that you are" Whimpering loudly, Maura's head fell back as the sensations threaten to overwhelm her. Sliding her fingers past the slit in her skirt again, she pulled aside her soaking wet panties and stroked the swollen folds she found there. "Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is going to cum in front of all these people and they are going to hear you scream my name"

Maura grapped fistfuls of fabric near Jane's shoulders to brace herself as she felt the detective thrust deep into her center. "Oh fuck, Jane! I can't...Oh, I'm going to…Jane!"

It only took three strokes of her fingers before the waves of an intense orgasm crashed over her. The loud music covered up her screams as Jane helped her ride it out. Pulling her in close, the detective gently removed her fingers and smoothed her skirt back into place. Popping her slick covered digits into her mouth, she sucked off the doctor's juices before smirking down into her blissful face. Not able to resist, she caught her lips in a deep kiss smiling when Maura groaned at the taste of herself on Jane's mouth.

Caressing the doctor's back, Jane stayed pressed up against her as they danced through the next song with Maura snuggled in close to the detective's neck. Pressing a gentle kiss against the skin there, she pulled back enough to meet those chocolate eyes again. Smiling shyly, she stroked Jane's jaw. "Are you still mad?"

"Not at all. That was really hot, Maura" she dropped a kiss on her smiling mouth

"You're dancing with me" a slow smile spread across her face as her arms tightened around the brunette's neck.

"Of course I am -dancing is my new favorite thing" she winked at her

"Mmm" she murmured, biting back another grin. "I've had enough, Jane. Take me home. I think you've earned your prize and I've already taken tomorrow off"

Dark eyes glittered with fresh arousal and within seconds, Jane was dragging her by the hand out of the club.

* * *

 _ **How did I do? :)**_


End file.
